1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for detachably anchoring a chain to a fixed object; such device being especially designed, but not limited, for end-connecting a corresponding safety chain to a vehicle towing a trailer. Heretofore, the available chain anchors for such purpose have been inconvenient to use and were not readily engaged in that-- in many instances--the use of bolts and tools was required. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a chain anchor which avoids such inconvenience.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 13,593; 13,760; 157,736 and 293,657 represent the prior art to the extent known to applicant, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing the particular structure of the herein-claimed chain anchor.